Patchouli-sarja
by Hieda no Mukyuu
Summary: "Patchouli Suite": an attempt to explore certain romantic and magical aspects in the lives of Patchouli Knowledge and those close to her. – Tämä puoli-itsenäisten tuokiokuvien sarja tutkii Patchouli Knowledgen ja häntä lähellä olevien olentojen elämää lähinnä romanttisista ja taianomaisista näkökulmista.


_Tämän tarinan, nyt siis Patchouli-sarjan ensimmäisen luvun, alkuperäinen englanninkielinen versio alkoi syntyä elokuussa 2009 ja valmistui 29.9.2009. Kirjoitin tekstin silloin paitsi omaksi ilokseni myös parin ulkomaalaisen verkkotuttavani luettavaksi, ja sen tähden ajattelin sen suoraan vieraalla kielellä miten parhaiten taisin. Suomenkielinen versio, jonka julkaisin ensi kertaa 11.11.2012, on suurelta osin vapaa käännös, mutta monet yksityiskohdat on kirjoitettu kokonaan uudelleen. Fanfiction-sivustolla julkaisemista varten tein tekstiin joukon pieniä tyylillisiä korjauksia 19.11.2014._

Tarina perustuu erääseen _**Karasu Shiroin**__ fanikuvitukseen (julkaistu mm. Danboorussa vuonna 2008 tunnistenumerolla 325791) ja __**Angel199x:n**__ (nykyään __**Flandrescarlet**__) vanhaan diaesitykseen "20 Good Reasons", jonka hän on onneksi julkaissut Youtubessa uudelleen sen kadottua (tunniste 0Nl6sKbsiEE; musiikkiraitan___a__**_Thirsty Merc_**__ -yht___yeen samanniminen kappale). Lisäksi tärkeitä vaikutteita antoivat eräs __**Trin**__ fanikuvitus (julkaistu mm. Danboorussa vuonna 2009 tunnistenumerolla 426475) ja __**Alicemaiwaifun**__ siihen kirjoittama kommentti, kuuluisa M-1-video "PatchuMirin" (julkaistu Youtubessa mm. tunnisteella xoS6X1ukilE) sekä __**R**__**_y_**_**_ū_**_**_c_**__**hanin**__ yuri-aiheiset fanifiktiotarinat, joita hän on julkaissut omalla sivustollaan "Ryūchan's Fiction"._

* * *

><p><span>Aika on juhlan ja aika on arjen<span>

"Mut Patchouli-neiti, jos nyt kum-min-ki-in?!"

"Iltani sattuu olemaan kiireinen. Kiitoksia vain ehdotuksesta."

Tuntuihan se uskomattomalta. Vahtityttö on kerrankin onnistunut saamaan kaksi peräkkäistä vapaapäivää, ja mitä hän ensi töikseen tekee? Tulee kirjastoon häiritsemään minua! Eikä juttu edes liity kirjoihin mitenkään. Juuri tuommoiset ovat aina mukamas niin innoissaan siitä, miten hienoa ja terveellistä on viettää aikaa ulkona auringonpaisteessa (tai kuutamen kajossa, makunsa kullakin). Pysyisivät siellä ja antaisivat minun keskittyä asioihin.

Ei silti, missään nimessä en vihaa Hong Meilingiä. Hymy on valloittava ja mieli vilpitön. Jos joku luottamuksen arvoinen henkilö minulta tiedustaisi, niin kaipa myöntäisin, että silloin kauan sitten ihastuin Meilingiin ensi näkemältä. Mutta ei kyllä varmaan tiedusta.

Ensimmäiset kolme vuosikymmentä Meilingin seuraa riittivät mainiosti paljastamaan sen seikan, ettei tällä suloisella kiinattarella ollut niin mitään yhteistä minun kanssani. Hänen elämänsä pyörii kovasti toisiaan muistuttavien arkisten puuhien kuten tunkeilijoitten torjumisen ympärillä, siitä nyt puhumattakaan, miten yksitoikkoista ja itseään toistavaa on taistelutaitojen harjoitteleminen, jota Punaisen paholaisen kartanon porttivahdin tehtävien menestyksellinen hoitaminen edellyttää. Voikohan puhua menestyksellisestä? Äkkiseltään laskien keskimäärin kerran neljässätoista vuodessa olen joutunut käyttämään omia taikavoimiani Remin mittaamattoman arvokkaan kokoelman varjelemiseksi.

Siinä Meilingiä mittaillessani kysyin itseltäni, mikä ihme mahtaa pitää hänet niin hyväntuulisena. Minun elämäni on sentään täynnä kiehtovia löytöretkiä tiedon valtakuntaan, oivaltamisen iloa ja yhä uusien ovien avaamista salattuihin maailmoihin. Ei minun silti usein nähdä hymyilevän. Eikö moiset tunteenpurkaukset tule säästää arvoisiinsa hetkiin?

Jäin katselemaan Meilingiä epäröiden. Toden totta, niin kauan sitten kuin olinkin hänestä vieraantunut, yhä vain hänen hymyssään oli jotakin käsittämätöntä, tenhoisaa voimaa.

"Kuulkaa nyt, Patchouli-neiti! On teidänkin lupa pitää hauskaa edes joskus. Ei kukaan täällä oo yhtä ahkera ja tunnollinen kun te."

"Sen pahempi muille ja koko maailmalle. Oikein käytettynä taikuus tarjoaa ratkaisun entropian ongelmaan. (1) Jos edes vähän yli puolet Gensōkyōn asujaimista ymmärtäisi ja piittaisi..."

"Mutta kun –"

"Mitä Meiling-neiti oikeastaan on täältä hakemassa? Kiitän huolenpidosta, mutta alkaa epäilyttää, että tässä on jotakin takana."

Se vain pääsi äkkiä lipsahtamaan. Hetikohta tajusin, että äänensävyni, niin värittömänä kuin olinkin sen tahtonut pitää, oli saattanut loukata Meiling-raukkaa.

Suureksi hämmästyksekseni hän ei vaikuttanutkaan pahastuneelta vaan korviaan myöten punastuneelta.

Pidin katseeni häneen kohdistettuna. Menin vieläpä niin pitkälle että asetin silkkisen kirjanmerkin edessäni olevan paksun niteen lehtien väliin ja suljin kirjan.

"Niin tota Patchouli-neiti kun... Mulle ei yhtään usein tuu tilaisuuksia lähteä juhliin yhdessä Sakuya-neidin kanssa..."

"Ee, ai jaa?"

Olin tirskahtaa. Ei tässä ollutkaan minusta kyse, vaan meidän pikku Meilingin onnettomasta rakkaudesta. Aina parempi. Toisaalta uteliaisuuteni hiukan heräsi.

"...Mut joka kerta kun minä olen Sakuya-neidin kanssa kahdestaan niin se suuttuu mulle jostain. Niin minä sit mietin, että jos meitä olis enemmän lähdössä niin... Tunnelma saattais olla vähän rauhallisempi..."

"Niin."

"Ja minä sit tuumin että, jos vaikka Patchouli-neiti tahtois pitää ihan pikkuisen vapaata ja tulla meidän seuraksi ja ottaa välillä hiukan rennommin ja semmoista..."

"Tiedä häntä... Minulla on paraikaa melkoisen tärkeitä tutkimuksia kesken."

"Eiks Teillä aina?"

"Hmh. No minä lupaan miettiä tätä asiaa."

Miltei sanoin ymmärtäväni, miten vaikeaa hänellä oli, mutta sain sentään pidettyä kieleni kurissa. Mitenkähän jos lähtisin niihin juhliin yhtä matkaa heidän kanssaan ja palaisin sitten aikaisin kotiin... Sormeni avasivat kirjan uudelleen.

"Niin juu, aattelin että Patchouli-neiti ehkä ilahtuu siitä varmasta tiedosta että neiti Marisa Kirisame on kanssa tulossa sinne juhliin."

"Mitähhh?!"

* * *

><p>En ollut ollenkaan aavistanut, että syys olisi pitkällä. Ulkona hämärsi jo, kun lähdimme Punaisen paholaisen kartanosta, ja metsätien ylle kaartuvien puitten siimes heikensi näkyvyyttä entisestään. Oksat olivat vielä lehtiä täydet, vaikka niitä oli jo ennättänyt vähän varistakin tietä pehmentämään. Enkös minä juuri kesäkuun alussa ollut käväissyt ulkona, kartanon puutarhassa nimittäin? Tuntui edellisviikolta. Voi miksi minun töitteni piti edetä niin tuskaisan hitaasti? Mitä kaikkea olinkaan suunnitellut ensilumeen mennessä lukevani ja kirjoittavani...<p>

Neiti Marisa Kirisame. Taikametsän turhamainen pikku keikari. Ihmislikka, joka tahtoi tulla meidän kaltaiseksemme. Inha voro, joka – silkaksi huvikseen kai – näpisteli enemmän kuin tarvitsi. Ja... minun... koko elämäni ainut todellinen rakkaus.

Iltapäiväni oli kulunut levottomana, ajatukset ties missä harhaillen. Voi Meilingin pöhköläistä, omin päin en olisi taatusti tullut ajatelleeksikaan, että minä voisin lähteä ulos Marisan perään. Voi minua pöhköä itseäni, kun en saattanut vastustaa kiusausta. Voi kertakaikkisen pöhköä maailmaa, joka salli nämä järjettömät tunteet neiti Röyhelöhattua kohtaan. Hieman toisenkaltaisessa kaikkeudessa koko sotku voisi olla yksinkertaisesti fysiikan ja taikuuden lakien vastainen. Siinä säästyisi kaikilta osapuolilta paljon aikaa ja vaivaa.

Tallustin uuvuksissa eteenpäin, katse tiukasti kuoppaisen tien pinnassa kiinni, etten kompuroisi pimenevässä illassa. Itse olin ehdottanut jotakin arkisempaa matkustustapaa kuten lentämistä tai kaukosiirtoloitsua, mutta Meiling oli ehdottomasti halunnut meidän kulkevan jalan. "Tekee hyvää Teille, Patchouli-neiti, eikä se sitä paitsi mikään pitkä reissu oo!" No niinpä niin. Olimme vasta puolessa matkassa, ja minä olin jo hengästynyt ja kumminkin jäin vähä vähältä jälkeen Hong Meilingistä ja Sakuya Izayoista. Hengenahdistuksesta ei onneksi sentään tuntunut merkkiäkään.

"AIJAIIIIIH!"

"Mi-mikä ihme nyt?!" hengähdin pelästyneenä ja otin vaistomaisesti muutaman juoksuaskelen, ennen kuin tajusin, kuinka lopen rasittunut jo olin.

"Oma syynsä, mäntti mikä mäntti", totesi Sakuya.

Meiling makasi tiellä pitkin pituuttaan ja nyyhkytti. Yksi veitsenkahva törrötti hänen kyljestään ja toinen hänen reidestään. Koska olin jo äsken mietteissäni päästänyt tunteita vellomaan, sai näky kyynelet puristumaan silmiini. Kävi niin sääliksi Meiling-raukkaa. Hän oli pälpättänyt ja nauranut ja miltei hyppinyt ilosta siitä asti, kun olimme lähteneet kotoa. Minun olisi pitänyt pysytellä lähempänä tarkkaillen Sakuyan oikkuja ja rauhoitella häntä tarpeen vaatiessa. En jaksanut edes kysyä, mikä riidan aiheena mahtoi tällä kertaa olla.

"Itse olet mäntti", sanoin värittömimmällä äänelläni, hyvin vaimeasti, "me olemme menossa juhliin, ellet satu muistamaan. Tämä sotku on sopimatonta."

En halunnut katsoa Sakuyaa silmiin.

"Entäs sitten?" kysyi hän nenä pystyssä. "Kiina on taistelija ammatiltaan. Ellei hän pysty paria heittoasetta torjumaan, niin sitten hänen sietää hallita sen verran parannusloitsuja, että saa koottua itsensä tuosta."

"En minä sitä epäile. Sen sijaan minunkin noituudelleni on aikamoinen koitos paikata nuo vaatteet ja puhdistaa ne verestä niin hyvin, että kehtaamme mennä sisään."

* * *

><p>Olin lopulta muistanut aika mainiot loitsut. Vain aivan likeltä tarkastellen saattoi juuri ja juuri huomata, että Meilingin asulle oli sattunut jotakin. Kieltämättä hän myös osasi osoittaa kiitollisuutta. Hän tunsi paikan palveluskuntaa ja oli saanut puhuttua istumajärjestystä viime hetkellä uusiksi, niin että nyt istuin lähestulkoon vastapäätä Marisa Kirisamea. En suoraan, mutta kumminkin.<p>

Tunnit kiisivät ohitse aivan huomaamatta. Prismriverit oli pestattu pelimanneiksi, moni muu oli valmistanut iltaa varten pikku ohjelmanumeroita, ja tarjoomukset – no, minun ruokahalussani ei ole koskaan ollut kehumista; jos sanon jotakin herkulliseksi, niin kyllä se aivan varmasti on sitä.

Heittelin Marisan suuntaan kaipaavia katseita. Minusta tuntui, että jotain hän huomasikin, vaikka suurimman osan hänen huomiostaan sai hänen ihmistoverinsa, pyhäkköneito Reimu Hakurei. En ollut koskaan tajunnut, miten valtavasti Marisalla oli tuttuja. Ehtimiseen joku ohi kulkiessaan pysähtyi vaihtamaan hänen kanssaan sanan tai pari ja yleensä myös hymyn. Toiset taas tulivat varta vasten huomauttamaan, että Marisan olisi viisasta hyvin pian palauttaa se taikka tuo lainassa oleva esine – "tai muuten". "No totta kai", vastasi Marisa, "heti ku se vaan suinkin löytyy!" Kylmät väreet kävivät pitkin selkäpiitäni, kun mietin erinäisiä kartanon kirjoja, jotka luultavasti lojuivat Marisan metsämökin lattioilla unohdettuina, muun "lainatun" tavaran alle hautautuneina.

Häiriötekijöitä oli vain yksi, ja sekin olisi useimmissa muissa tilanteissa pelkästään parantanut tunnelmaa. Rinnosuke Morichika istui melkein vastapäätä minua, lähempänä kuin Marisa, ja hän oli selvästi innostunut tilaisuudesta esittää minulle kysymyksiä. Moniin en osannut vastata, sillä ulkopuolisen maailman arkiset pikku kummallisuudet eivät kuulu tärkeimpiin harrastuksiini. Siltikin jokunen herra Morichikan äskettäin käsiinsä saama esine antoi aihetta hedelmällisiin keskusteluihin: hän esitti omat johtopäätöksensä ja minä lisäsin taustat lukemieni kirjojen perusteella. Aina sopivan tilaisuuden tullen koetin, tavattoman varovaisesti toki, johdattaa puhetta Morichikan ensi käden tietoihin Marisa Kirisamen elämästä. En olisi pannut pahakseni, jos Marisa olisi sattunut "vahingossa" kuulemaan niitä kysymyksiäni, mutta pahoin pelkään, ettei hento ääneni pitojen hälinässä alkuunkaan kantanut hänen korviinsa saakka. Huutaminen ei ole mikään nautinto, ja yhä useammin tyydyin vastaamaan herra Morichikalle nyökkäyksellä taikka muulla eleellä tai ilmeellä, jottei kurkku käheytyisi.

Kaiken kaikkiaan ilta sujui vähintään mukiinmenevästi, tuumin minä.

Jos Marisasta puhutaan, niin yksi hänen hankalista luonteenpiirteistään on kovin rajallinen keskittymiskyky. Kieltämättä hän kartanossa vieraillessaan esittää mielenkiintoisia pulmia ja osoittaa mitä suurinta terävyyttä niitä yhdessä ratkoessamme; eikä ihmislapsi saavuta sellaisia taikomistaitoja kuin hän, ellei näe suurta vaivaa. Siltikään en ole ikinä havainnut hänen todella pysähtyvän tavoittelemaan jonkin aiheen syvällistä ymmärtämistä. Sen päivän kun näkisinkin! Saatan kyllä mainiosti kuvitella tilanteen: hän ja minä, vastakkain saman tammisen pöydän ääressä Voilen (2) hiljaisuudessa, kumpainenkin omaan kirjapinoonsa syventyneenä, ja hyvin harvakseltaan vaihtaisimme kysymyksen tai pari – taikka hymyn...

Huokaisin unelmani päätteeksi. Se olisi kotikenttäpeliä, minun säännöilläni. Mutta voi! Nyt oltiin Marisan maailmassa, joka on likimäärin yhtä kuin koko Remin kartanon ulkopuolinen Gensōkyō. Sain olla tyytyväinen, kun olin pärjännyt näinkin hyvin. Punastutti silkka ajatuskin, että olin lähtenyt kotoa liikkeelle voidakseni... öh. Flirttailla? Keimailla? Sellaisia sanoja väki kai käytti? Siis. Voidakseni flirttailla tytölle, johon olin ihastunut. Mikäpä minä olen sitä arvostelemaan, mutta tuntui jopa kuin olisin illan mittaan vähä vähältä käynyt varmemmaksi itsestäni.

Sitten saapui nukkemestari paikalle.

En voi sanoa henkilökohtaisesti tuntevani Marisan naapuria, Alice Margatroidia. Olin aina pitänyt häntä oman alansa kunnioitettavana tuntijana ja mestarina ynnä sitä paitsi arvokkaan pidättyväisenä ja asiallisena henkilönä. Marisan puheitten ja muitten juoruilujen perusteella olin tullut sellaiseen hämärään käsitykseen, etteivät naapurukset varsinaisesti ihailleet toisiansa, mutta oliko siinä muka jotakin yllättävää? Kuka tahansa täysjärkinen olento – siis sellainen, joka ei kärsi tästä minun kummallisesta heikkoudestani – toivottaisi neiti Marisa Kirisamen Muinaisten kaupunkiin tai johonkin vielä syvempään hornan tuuttiin koettuaan "tavanomaisen noidan" tavanomaisia vierailuja parikin kappaletta.

Tänään sain kuitenkin nähdä koko lailla toisen Alice Margatroidin. Marionettien mestari toikkaroi ympäriinsä valtaisa olutkolpakko kourassaan typeriä kaksimielisiä juttuja laukoen. Poskille kohonnut runsas puna ja kankean tuijottava katse kielivät perusteellisesta päihtyneisyydestä. Eiköhän tämä ilmestys sitten liimaudu kiinni minun Marisaani ja jää siihen aivan kuin illan suuri suunnitelma olisi saatettu päätökseen.

Minä olen säädyllinen nainen. Vaikka kiukutus sisälläni kupli yhä raivokkaampana, vastailin edelleen kohteliaasti herra Morichikan innokkaisiin puheenvuoroihin. En kyllä voi kehua sillä, että olisin jakanut hänelle suurtakaan osaa huomiostani. Nukkemestarin sormet hyväilevät Marisan käsivartta... Neiti Hakurei hihittelee hetki hetkeltä enemmän... Margatroid nojaa päänsä Marisan olalle...

En ollut milloinkaan nähnyt Marisaa samalla tavalla vaivautuneena kuin hänen jouduttuaan tämän yllätyshyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Ei hän suinkaan yrittänyt työntää humalaista Margatroidia pois luotaan, vaan enemmänkin näytti siltä kuin olisi itse tahtonut perääntyä. Vaan minnekäs sitä perääntyy, kun toinen on napannut kainaloonsa? Ainoa vaihtoehto olisi kai **kutistua** vähän kauemmaksi.

Päässäni alkoi kieppua. Oliko juhlahuoneen ilma käynyt tunkkaisemmaksi? En saanut kunnolla henkeä.

Toisella puolen pöytää Hakurein huvittunut virne oli levinnyt entisestään.

"Ai ethä mustaa khahvia?" kantautui neiti Margatroidin ääni käheänä yli muun puheensorinan. "Khuule ei mikään huono ajatush. Mennään meille niin minä kheitän oikein vahvat mustat kafvit..."

Viimeisen lauseen paikkeilla Margatroidin vapaana oleva kämmen liukui Marisan oikealle povelle.

Voisin miltei vannoa, ettei se ollut mikään vahinko. Voisin miltei vannoa, ettei se ollut pelkkä hento hively vaan aivan karkea kouraisu.

Aivan varmasti en pysty sanomaan, sillä sen jälkeen tapahtui muutamassa silmänräpäyksessä niin monta asiaa. Aya Shameimarun kameran salama räpsähtää. Shameimaru huudahtaa: "Siinä!" Reimu Hakurei räjähtää pidättelemättömään nauruun. Marisa töytäisee Margatroidin sivuun ja ampuu toimittajaa kohti suunnattoman vahvan energiasäteen. Juhlavieraat suojautuvat kauhuissaan pöytien alle. Minä alan haukkoa henkeäni ja köhiä, mutisen anteeksipyynnön herra Morichikalle ja kompuroin pihalle hengittämään raikasta yöilmaa.

* * *

><p>Muutamaa tuokiota myöhemmin istuin pihalla kuistin muodostamassa varjoisassa nurkkauksessa, aivan lähellä rakennuksen pääsisäänkäyntiä. Astmakohtaus oli ollut lähellä, mutta nyt hengittelin taas rauhallisesti. Taistelun melske, jota oli jonkin aikaa kantautunut ulos saakka, oli sekin jo laannut.<p>

Suuri ulko-ovi aukeni narahtaen. Yllätyksekseni näin Marisan kävelevän ulos yhdessä Margatroidin kanssa. Marisa talutti huolehtivaisen oloisena nukkemestaria, joka oli juhlaa varten valikoinut tavallista korkeakorkoisemmat saappaat, ja kuiskutti jotakin tämän korvaan.

Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut heidän jälkeensä, he pysähtyivät pihamaalle portaitten eteen ja katsoivat toisiaan pitkään. Varjoisasta sopestani näin heidät vaikeuksitta, mutta heidän katseiltaan olin melko hyvässä piilossa.

"Mu-mutta kunn..." sopersi Margatroid pettyneen näköisenä.

"Hys nyt, kulta pieni", tokaisi Marisa ääneensä. "Tänään ei vaan käy."

Vaikka hän sitten madalsi äänensä kuiskaukseksi, kuulin lopunkin aivan tarkkaan:

"Kyllä sä tiät miten mä sua rakastan. Nyt oot kiltti tyttö ja hipsit kotiis lepäämään!"

Ja Marisa suuteli häntä suulle.

* * *

><p>Ihmeen paha olla tänään, vaikken paljoa alkoholia juonut viime yönä. En ole saanut kirjoitetuksi mitään muuta kuin tämän pikku muistelon. Tutkielmani sienten sovelluksista ihmisten hallittavassa taikuudessa junnaa vain paikallaan.<p>

Kun ajattelen niitä kahta, niin pahinta on, että he näyttivät oikeasti suloisilta rauhassa kahdestaan. En taida edes käsittää sitä sidettä, jonka aistin yhdistävän heitä. Jos minä todella rakastan Marisaa, niin kai minun pitäisi olla onnellinen hänen puolestaan – vaikken tajuakaan, mitä hän nukkemestarissa näkee.

Toivonpa tosiaan, ettei Marisa aivan pian poikkeaisi käymään. Tässä mielentilassa voisi olla ylivoimaista katsella, miten kirja toisensa perästä katoaa Remin hyllyiltä.

Toisaalta päässä risteilee vallan outoja ja vieraita ajatuksia. Esimerkiksi: "Väliäkö kirjalla tai parilla, kun en kuitenkaan eläissäni ehdi lukea jokaista kannesta kanteen?"

Kun mä sinut menetin, niin kaiken menetin.

* * *

><p><span>Viitteet<span>

1) Tämä yksityiskohta on todellakin elo-syyskuulta 2009, jolloin ei "Puella Magi Madoka Magicasta" ollut tietoakaan. Kuulin yhteensattumasta ystävältäni Teerätiltä vasta vuonna 2012, itse kun en ole ehtinyt perehtyä Madokaan.

2) Lausutaan suunnilleen [vualin] tai [vualen] (sidevokaali on valinnainen). Kaikki viittaa siihen, että taikakirjaston nimi on ranskaa. Tosin on fanonia väittää, että Remilia Scarletin kirjasto olisi varmasti nimeltään _Voile_.


End file.
